


Life After Temporary Death

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Twilight (Movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, post Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Lucian expected to die, he did not expect to wake hours later in an unfamiliar bedroom with a very familiar face watching him.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Life After Temporary Death

When he’d collapsed to the ground and felt the life begin to drain from his body he had almost prayed that this was the end, that he could finally find peace in death, be with Sonja again in another life if there was even such a thing. Disappointed smacked him hard across the face when he realized that he wasn’t dead, he could move his hands, his head was throbbing, and his throat was sore as if he’d swallowed broken glass. He quite frankly felt as if he’d been hit by a semitruck. 

He flinched away when he felt cold fingers brushing against his cheek, an imbedded instinct within him causing him to jerk away, his eyes opening as he shoved himself into the closest corner. He soon adjusted to his surroundings; a small sparsely decorated bedroom with dim lighting, he was on a twin sized bed, and currently pressing himself against the wall like a frightened injured pup. His eyes focused on the one who had just been touching him, eyes focusing on a familiar face he hadn’t seen in far too long or maybe not long ago enough. 

Aro smiled seeming either amused or unaware of Lucian’s reaction to being touched by him. He held his hands up for him to see as a silent way of showing he meant him no physical harm. Lucian knew this, if the vampire had wanted to hurt him then he would have decapitated him hundreds of years ago.

“Where am I?” He asked, his voice rough.

“In a safe house, I had them bring you here after I found you.” He explained.

That answered none of his questions. 

“I…I died.”

“No, I did think you dead when I found you. You were….Not in a good state when we found you, I am quite impressed lycan, you seem to have grown a grand tolerance of silver.” 

Lucian stayed in the corner but relaxed slightly. He knew realistically there was no reason to be afraid of Aro, perhaps wary of him, but not scared. 

“What did you do?”

“You do know how the humans pump pills out of a person’s stomach with they overdose? It was something like that, more or less. Most traces of silver are gone.”

He lived, he should be glad for that, but he couldn’t be. He hadn’t killed Viktor; he hadn’t taken down even half of the bastards who had enslaved him and tortured him and stolen his life and his love from him.

“Where’s Viktor?”

“Dead, it seems the girl killed him. I do hope you’re not disappointed, I know you had your heart set on killing him.” 

Dead was dead, as long as he stayed dead this time. Still it didn’t feel right not being the one to destroy him, to watch the life drain from his eyes or to watch him burn in the sun.

“Why the Hell are you….How did you find me?”

He didn’t understand how they could go so many years without speaking, without seeing each other, and now all the sudden here they were. He’d promised himself some time ago that they wouldn’t see each other again, that the few times they had spent together had been a colossal mistake that he would work his hardest to forget. 

“It’s quite difficult to ignore it when you catch word of a war between two species. I know that your kind and Viktor’s breed of vampire aren’t under my territory, but humans nearly found out. We investigated, but by the time we arrived there was nothing but corpses.” He sounded nearly disappointed. “I did find you though, I did fear you dead until I noticed you were breathing.” He said smiling faintly.

Lucian scooted to the edge of the bed; the vampire’s smile widened as he looked at him.

“Don’t you think it’s dangerous that you brought me here, wherever this is?”

“No, the Volturi don’t know about this house. I-I would have risked a lot more if I’d taken you to one of our official residences.”

He nodded, he had a vague idea of the power that Aro had, but he knew from past experiences how quick vampires were to turn on their leaders if they caught wind of a vampire showing a fondness for a werewolf.

“Thank you, for saving me. I didn’t think I’d see you again.” 

It felt nearly wrong thanking a vampire for saving his life, it felt wrong sitting in a bedroom with a vampire, holding a conversation with one as if this were perfectly fine. He knew it was wrong that he deep down had truly missed him, that he from time to time over the years thought about him, thought about how nice holding him and kissing him had been. The idea of love, the idea of being loved, and cared for. The dream that maybe just once he could love something, somebody, and they not be slaughtered before his eyes.

Aro placed a hand on his knee, “No need to thank me, I’d never forgive myself if I’d left you for dead.”

“I find it difficult to believe that.” He said laughing. 

From what he recalled he was the type of vampire with a bride who also often took lovers who typically ended up dead once he grew bored. He wasn’t the type to care about what happened to another living being.

“I’m serious, I care deeply for you.” He said, a certainty in his voice as he placed a hand against his cheek.

Lucian had nearly forgotten just how cold his touch was, he initially wanted to flinch away but didn’t. After a moment he found himself leaning into his touch, wanting to kiss him, wanting to hold him, and tell him just how fucking exhausted he was from the running and the hiding and the hundreds of years of fighting wars that he knew would never end. He didn’t need to speak any of it, Aro knew the moment the thoughts entered his mind. He leaned in pressing his lips to his kissing him gently, hesitantly. Lucian placed a hand against his chest curling his fingers in the soft fabric of his dress shirt pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Aro moved out of his seat to settle himself on the lycan’s lap, hands on either side of his face as they continued to kiss. He should mind the vampire could read his every thought and emotion, could feel his need and his fear and his longing. 

“I love you too my darling.” He whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

Lucian’s hands moved to his hips keeping him close, wanting and needing him closer. It was the slightest bit violating and infuriating to have his thoughts read in such a way, to not be able to confess his love for him when he chose to, but he chose to focus on the feelings being returned. He laid the vampire back on the small bed wishing they were back in his castle in Italy, back in that luxurious bed of his with more than enough room. He kissed along his jaw and down his neck, fingers working quickly to unbutton his shirt to expose pale cold skin, skin he’d dreamed of touching for far too long. 

“I missed you.” He whispered against his skin as his lips brushed against his collar bone, he felt fingers in his hair tugging and pulling.

“I was beginning to fear that you didn’t.” Aro confessed as he scratched against his scalp.

He pressed a kiss against the center of his chest before moving back up, “I did, I missed you, but this is….Difficult.”

There were millions of reasons it was difficult, reasons why it would continue to be difficult for him, for them. This wasn’t a relationship meant to last, unlike Sonja there was no way Aro would turn his back on his people or on the life he’s led for the past few hundred years. That was something that Lucian had come to accept a very long time ago, he wasn’t sure he could handle how their relationship would go, the fear that it would end the way his last relationship had. 

Aro leaned up kissing him. “Stop that”

“Sorry”

“It’s sweet that you worry, it shows that you care about me.” He whispered as he pet his fingers through his hair. “I’m not used to being cared for, not like this.” 

“I’m never going to stop worrying.”

“I know, but we can find a way for this to work. You can stay here, in this home, and I will come see you. I can manage to get away for some time before anybody becomes suspicious, more than enough time to be with you.” 

He wanted to argue, wanted to warn him that plans could always fall through, that somebody would find out about them sooner or later. He was a psychic living in a castle full of other psychics, Lucian had an impossible time imagining that secrets were remotely possible to keep in such a place. Still he wanted to be hopeful, some desperate lonely part of him needed to be hopeful that this could work. That Aro despite being a lunatic was being truthful and realistic, that for some time they could continue like this.

Lucian kissed him again before moving to lay next to him on the bed, he wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him closer until he was practically laying on top of him. “How long can you stay with me today?”

“I can stay until tomorrow night, then I’ll have to depart.”

“This isn’t what I thought would happen.”

He wasn’t entirely sure he was alive, there was no way he’d survived and was in a safe house with a creature that he loved. 

He closed his eyes groaning when he felt fangs graze against the side of his neck. “You’re very much alive, I assure you.”

“We need to set boundaries about the mind reading.” Lucian said sighing.

“Of course, my apologies.”

He smiled softly as he rubbed his hand along his side, he’d missed the comfort of a body, the scent of expensive cologne and earth. “I love you”

“I love you too.”

He decided for now to allow himself to enjoy this piece of happiness life was rewarding him with.


End file.
